


Choice

by SadistiKitteh



Series: Crosshipping AU [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Implied Bondage, Implied kink, M/M, crosshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistiKitteh/pseuds/SadistiKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami Marik becomes curious about what is under Yugi's choker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

It was a cool, dark evening. Nothing seemed to stir and the halls were filled with an eerie silence. Yugi lay in his bed, asleep, curled slightly under the sheets of his temporary bed. His sleep was not disturbed as the door slowly slid open; with a soft noise of fabric that followed the man stepping into the room. 

The man let the door slide shut, gazing over Yugi as he slept. His eyes flitted over the Puzzle for a moment, before returning the source of his attention. He did not have any business with his Item; not yet. 

Slowly the man crept to the side of the bed, carefully kneeling down. He reached over Yugi’s shoulder and slowly tugged the sheets away, revealing his neck; completely bare of the Puzzle and the choker. He positioned himself more over Yugi’s form, gazing over him to make sure he was asleep. 

Yami Marik watched Yugi like an owl watches a mouse in the grass. He had to make sure not to wake him or the pharaoh. He felt so clumsy in his movements, so eager to see how much it would take for Yugi to break. Unlike his own host, Yugi had strength. A strength the Yami was eager to crack. 

He leaned closer, careful not to let his hair touch or tickle his neck, as he traced his finger along the mark the choker had left after years of use. He wanted to bruise him, make him cry out in pain and suffer under his hand. Yami Marik wanted to show Yugi just how passionate he is about torment, how easily he could make him bruise without the aid of the Shadows. 

Yami Marik wanted Yugi to experiment with. He already knew Bakura’s host was untouchable, but the pharaoh’s showed promise. He’d enjoy making Yugi feel what pain he’d been born from and show him the beauty of it. 

He licked his lips as veins pulsed from anticipation. He couldn't wait until then. He needed one taste to be satisfied of his choice. 

He leaned in, flicking his tongue around the imprint of the choker before closing his lips around it to suckle. He grazed his teeth over the skin gently, satisfied when hearing the soft moan Yugi made in his sleep. ‘Ah, this is only a taste of what you will feel later.’ He mused, drawing in the skin tight into his mouth before gently releasing Yugi’s neck. 

He pulled back to meet the tired eyes of the host, and he froze. In his eagerness, he didn't consider Yugi waking up. Without a second thought, he pressed two fingers to Yugi’s lips. “Sleep.” 

His voice was rough and commanding, but he spoke softly as not to alarm the pharaoh’s host. He ached to play with him more, but he did not need to risk the pharaoh ruining his chance. He pulled away, watching Yugi to make sure he would not move again. 

Then with another rustle of fabric, he turned and left the room, licking his lips of the salty taste of Yugi’s skin. His neck felt so tender in his mouth, he felt like he’d penetrated his defenses and was eager to do it again. He passively contemplated finding a rope to bind him and put that choker to good use. 

However he couldn't help but think back to the look in Yugi’s eyes. He was not afraid, or concerned about the man suckling his neck. He just…stared. No words, no anger, he just stared. And that’s when he knew he’d made the right choice.


End file.
